


MMOM 15 - Delightful Torture

by beren



Category: Gackt (Musician) - Fandom, Hyde (Musician) - Fandom, Jrock, Jrock RPS
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-15
Updated: 2007-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyde lost a bet to Gackt so now he's paying for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMOM 15 - Delightful Torture

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta

**Title:** MMOM 15 - Delightful Torture  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Jrock RPS  
 **Pairing:** Gackt/Hyde  
 **Rating:** NC17/18  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the real people in it are used without their permission and I definitely don't own them or have any copyright to any part of any of them. I do not believe any of this happened, is likely to happen or should happen it is simply a story created around known facts about those involved.  
 **Warnings:** toys, wanking  
 **Summary:** Hyde lost a bet to Gackt so now he's paying for it.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta  
 **Word count:** 1,868  
 **Link:[Other MMOM fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/248601.html)**  
 **Link:[Other Fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/profile?mode=full)**

Hyde did his best not to squirm as he sat in the passenger seat of Tetsu's car, but having been sitting down through rush hour traffic it was very difficult. He wasn't good at sitting still at the best of times, but the trip from the studio to Gackt's Tokyo residence was pure hell, mostly because of the bet he'd lost at a party a couple of days previously. It had just been a stupid drinking game, but he should have known to never bet against Gackt in anything, especially when drunk.

"You okay, Hyde-kun?" Tetsu asked, glancing away from the road for a moment and looking at him.

"I'm fine," he replied, trying to sound nonchalant, "I just hate rush hour traffic. It’s kind of you to drop me off, thanks."

"With your car in the shop I couldn't leave you to fight through public transport," Tetsu replied, seemingly taking him at his word. "You and Gackt decide to have a boys' weekend while Megumi is out of town?"

Hyde almost gasped as they went over a bump.

"Something like that," he said, trying to brace himself in the seat and prevent his lower half jarring anymore.

The fact that he and Gackt planned to spend most of the weekend in bed was not something he was about to tell Tetsu.

"Has Gackt made you pay up on that bet yet?" his friend asked, laughing; no one else at the party had been stupid enough to go up against Gackt.

"No," Hyde lied smoothly, since he was never telling Tetsu what Gackt was making him do, "but I'm sure it will be embarrassing and spectacular when he does."

"What on earth possessed you to do it?" Testsu asked, still clearly amused.

"I was drunk and my friends," he stressed the words 'friends', "weren't brave enough to stop me."

"If there are photos I want copies," Tetsu said brightly.

Hyde almost laughed loudly at that; he could guarantee there wouldn't be any photos of this. Not unless he and Gackt fancied some tabloid time. That was the one rule he and Megumi had; no one could find out about their lovers. As far as most of the world was concerned they had a completely monogamous marriage, but that hadn't been true almost from the beginning. It wasn't that they didn't love each other, it was just they had certain tastes that they couldn't fulfil for each other and so they indulged elsewhere. Megumi was away that weekend visiting her lover in Nagano and Hyde was going to be staying with Gackt while their son was having a lovely weekend being spoilt rotten by his grandparents.

It all balanced quite nicely really and if it hadn't been for the damn bet Hyde would have been quite content. As it was, he squirmed a bit more and tried to look as if he wasn't moving.

"You've really got ants in your pants today," Tetsu commented and then Hyde did laugh, because it wasn't ants that were the problem.

His doom had arrived by private courier that morning with typed instructions and a phone call from his merciless lover had confirmed that it had been from Gackt. Hyde had been hard half the morning just from the phone call and he was glad that at least Gackt had warned him so he could wear clothing that would hide his significant problem. Somehow Gackt had known his entire schedule for the day and had made sure the bet would not embarrass him in public too much, but would make his life very difficult in front of his friend. They had been rehearsing for a live show all afternoon, which was the time period where Gackt had started to demand collection on the bet.

Of course Hyde could have refused, but that would have been unsportsmanlike, so he was enduring and he would definitely get Gackt back later.

"Have fun," Testsu said brightly as they pulled up outside Gackt's house.

"I will," Hyde replied, climbing out of the car and grabbing his bag from the backseat, all the while trying to look completely normal, "see you Monday."

It wasn't often they had an entire weekend off; in their line of work weekends were often like any other day, but somehow he and Gackt had managed it at the same time. He hoped the others had as much fun as he was planning on having.

There were two cars in the driveway ,so Hyde was not surprised when You opened the door after he rang the bell. You was Gackt's best friend and, as soon as he looked into You's face, he knew Gackt had told the violinist everything.

"Don't worry," You said with a grin, "I'm not staying long."

"Good," Hyde said, kicking off his shoes, "because otherwise you might get an eyeful."

"I still can't believe you went up against Gacku-chan in a drinking contest," You said as they walked into the house; "you're half his size for a start."

"As I just explained to Tetchan," Hyde replied, doing his best to sound perfectly at ease even though most of his nerves were vibrating, "I was already drunk and no one chose to stop me."

You laughed at him too; it was beginning to feel like a conspiracy.

When they walked into the living room, Hyde came to a sharp halt. If he hadn't been hard before, then he definitely would have been at the sight that met his eyes. Gackt was bending over fiddling with something on the coffee table, which first of all gave Hyde a very nice view of his lover's pert arse. Secondly Gackt was wearing only a pair of cotton workout pants, which put the rest of Gackt's perfect body on wonderful display. If Hyde hadn't been moving carefully he might have jumped his lover there and then, You or no You.

"Hyde-kun," Gackt greeted cheerfully as soon as his lover spotted him, "you're early; traffic wasn't too bad today then?"

"It wouldn't have been too bad if you hadn't decided to torture me," Hyde replied, just a little on edge.

The way Gackt's eyes were glittering with mirth and desire made Hyde squirm a little more.

"I'll leave you two alone then," You said, clearly amused. "Just make sure both of you can walk by Monday; I refuse to make up stories about snowboarding accidents or anything similar again."

"Thank you, You-chan," Gackt said cheerfully, "we shall do our best."

As soon as You was gone, Hyde dropped his bag.

"Do something about this, now," he demanded, moving his shirt out of the way so that Gackt could see the very definite bulge in his trousers.

Gackt just smiled at him, which was a little infuriating.

"You followed my instructions to the letter?" his lover asked before he could shout expletives across the room.

"Yes," Hyde promised; he was almost ready to beg, but his pride was winning by a hair.

"You put it in before the rehearsal and you haven't touched yourself at all?" Gackt asked in a perfectly calm tone.

"Yes," Hyde said, his tone a little more desperate than he would have liked.

When he had unwrapped the butt plug that morning and read the letter he had almost died, but he was not the kind of person to sidestep a challenge. Gackt knew first hand what plugs could do to him and he'd been in exquisite torture all afternoon since locking himself in the toilet and putting the damn thing in. Gackt had planned his punishment very well and the only thing that had kept Hyde going was the hope of being released as soon as he reached Gackt's house.

"I thought you might break before now, Hyde-kun," Gackt said with a smile that was half amusement, half predatory, "I'm impressed."

"Well could you be impressed and merciful at the same time please?" Hyde knew he was beginning to whine, but he'd been hard for hours now. "Help me."

The instructions had expressly forbidden him to do anything about any arousal he might feel himself and his pride had demanded that he follow them explicitly.

"No," Gackt said and Hyde was just about ready to scream, "but I release you from the last clause of the bet."

It took Hyde a moment to comprehend what his lover was saying in the usual round about way and then it took him less than ten seconds to shed his jeans and his underwear. A second after that he was moaning in relief as his fingers wrapped round his cock and the wall was the only thing holding him up as he leant against it. He didn't care what he looked like, he didn't care if he made a mess of Gackt's floor, all he cared about was curing his very bad case of blue balls.

The plug up his arse was spreading him and filling him and bumping his prostate with every move he made and he was just about insane with arousal. How he had managed to sing all afternoon was beyond him as he sagged in complete bliss, stroking himself as fast as he dared. It wasn't exactly a performance of finesse and it took only moments before the muscles in his arse clamped down on the plug, his hips bucked forward and with a shout he shot ribbons of cum over Gackt's shiny wooden floor.

After being hard for so long, the whole thing made him rather light-headed and he slowly slid down the wall, breathing hard and seeing spots in front of his eyes. It had been an incredible orgasm and the aftershocks were delightful, but he wasn't quite sure it had been worth the build up.

He came to rest sitting on the floor with his legs spread and his knees raised and he couldn't have moved if he had wanted to. All his strength seemed to have just left him and he was helpless as Gackt approached.

"I don't think I have ever seen you quite so desperate or beautiful," Gackt said, kneeling down beside him; "I think perhaps I should goad you into betting with me more often."

"Bastard," was about the most coherent thing Hyde could manage.

Gackt smiled at him and it was almost worth the whole afternoon of torture. It did, however, occur to his dazed mind that Gackt was making no move to release him from the intrusion in his arse. That had been the first clause of the bet; Hyde had to put the plug in, but only Gackt could remove it. With a sinking feeling he began to think this was not over.

"Aren't you going to?" he asked and vaguely waved in the direction of his neither regions.

Gackt just looked at him and there was fire in his lover's eyes.

"I was going to give you time to recover first," Gackt said in a tone that had Hyde thinking his recovery time might turn out to be a new record, "because the moment that comes out it is being replaced by my cock. Of course if you are ready now, I am quite willing to oblige."

Hyde surrendered and simply whimpered.

**The End**


End file.
